


Sarcasm

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Justified
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the three sentence ficathon Dec 2013-Jan 2014 prompt Justified, Raylan/Tim, sarcasm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarcasm

"You gonna get out of my face or you gonna kiss me?" Raylan asked.

Tim, mere inches away, stared into his eyes, and said, keeping his own tone as sarcastic as Raylan's, "Maybe I will kiss that goddamn sexy mouth of yours."

The problem with both being such sarcastic s.o.b.'s was that it was hard to tell when either of them was being serious, but when Raylan huffed a little and said, "I'd like to see you tr-" he never got to finish the thought or the sentence, for Tim's hands were on his shoulders and his lips were on Raylan's, and the argument was forgotten in the realisation that this was exactly what he wanted.


End file.
